galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 02: Belle Station Glossary
4 light-hours *a Vet *Aat *Aat Amenemhat *abandoned mining bases *Alejandro *Alejandro Rivera *android *antimatter generator *Auto-dresser *balcony bubble *battleships *Belle Station *Bio seal suit *Bison *Blue Moon *blue-skinned teen *bottom of the Space station *brand new Bison *bright green fire *Burrow Digger *Calypso *Cara *Channel 9988 *Chapter 02: Belle Station *chin-length bob *chrome skinned Stellaris *CITI *Civil Affairs Council *Civilian world *College *colorful Space suit *Commodore Sybor *Credits *crossed her legs *cultural stuff *declared the System open *deep space mode *Devastator *Dirtsider *Distributor junction *Earth *elongated bulbous plant leaf *elongated oval object *EVA *EVA suit *face of the alien being *faint energies *fake wrecks *field office *find artifacts *flexible mechanical manipulator *force field membranes *forward section *Freons *FTL engines *Fury Beast *Galactic North *Galaxy *GalNet modules *Gayimeera *Gigamon Station *Glow bush *glued to the holster *goosebumps *got his new skin *Gravo Anchor *green glowing ball *Green Hell *helmet collar *Helmet Comm *Henjiitah Class *high albedo *how whamo *human DNA *Humongous *Hygiene room *in-system flights *Inter-station transports *ISAHs *Kappa Andromedae *Kermac *Kermac plot *Kermac Warriors *key card *Klack *lanyard mod *life sensors *local asteroid belt *Long Range Bison *Maggi-Suron *mag-lock has engaged *Marines *Med Center *Milky Way Galaxy *molecular ashes *Mr. Roy Masters *Mud tub *Ncchsi *Noble family *Nogoll *Nolbu ring *off-planet *ominous dark shape *opera singer *Operation Steam Roller *Outer Ring Concourse *Paper skins *Partner *Partner *PDD *pearly pale orange *People movers *Pertharian Terror Metal *Petra *Pictfram *Pictfram *Pluribus *private storage bays *professional Salvagers *professionals pick *PSI Corps *Puerto Rican *Puerto Rico *punched the Thauran *real deep bog *Ride Bots *robotic long-range bombs *Roy *Roy Masters *salvaging *Saran girl *Saran girl *Sares *Saresii Courier *Saresii embassies *Saresii government *Saresii outpost *Saresii Science Academy *scavenge some debris *Scavenger *Science Corps – Mark 16 *Science Council *Science Nerd *Sensor Program GS *set of Kermac engines *sheila *Sheraton *Shipmaster test *Shiss *SII – EVA Engineer 7 *SII Science Scanner *Silver Swan *silvery guy *slide belt *small command deck *Sobyr *soft transparent hood *something black and ominous *space battle *space battle debris *space battles in this system *Space law *Space ship metal scrap *space station *spacesuit *Spacesuit emergency seal tape *Spinward Sector *Standard radio *Station commandant *Station Commander *Station Security Chief *Station’s basement *steel collar around her neck *Stellaris *Stellaris *Suit tape *Suit Technician *suit thrusters *Sun bomb *Supernova *Surplus Bison *T cruiser *tail pincers *take him to the hold *Taxis *teleporting dog *Terra *Terran book *Thauran *Thauran father of Sobyr *the Calypso *the threshold *the Union *Thebes *TKU *TKU 12 *TKU 9 *TKU holster *TL 10 *trans-light *Translocators *transparent suit *tube car *ugly space ship *Uncle Sam *Uni Design Battleship *Union Battleships *Union explorer corps *Union Fleet black *Union Fleet unit *Union installations *Union Marine weapon *Union Marines *Union members *Union Military installation *Union registration *Union space *Union systems *United Stars Marine Corps *United Terra *USS prefix *wonderful mud pits *Wurgus *Wurgus Sun Bomb *Wurgus Tech *Wurgus writing *X101 *Xchange *Xiptin *Xunx *Xunx planet *your blue butt *Z-axis Category:Glossary